Mafia Gazette Past Issue 164
The Mafia Gazette Issue 164 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Friday, 11th July FRANKIE GOES TO HEAVEN-WOOD ' By Whit Fullorva The war between New York and Las Vegas had previously been lodged in stalemate whilst Las Vegas Don FrankieTomalino had been away on business. However, that all changed on July 8th. Frankie had made her first major appearance around LV for around a period of 3 weeks, a fact that didn’t escape notice from ‘business associates’ left behind in Vegas to keep an eye on things for Warwick Hunt, but in the eyes of the law Frankie was an innocent civilian and nothing could be done at that moment in time. She resurfaced later on in the early hours of the afternoon coinciding with the death of London Fog; a gentleman goomba employed my Mr. Hunt. Witnesses at the scene claim 4 shots were fired off before he perished. Sensing an opportunity to end the war between New York and Las Vegas New York Capo, Beckman, sent a correspondence to Frankie who claimed she wanted to end her life and would like a duel. She said she would only be traveling with a light entourage – two bodyguards and a few friends for moral support. This turned out to be a cunning ploy, and Beckman who landed in Vegas at around 2.50 from Chicago met his unfortunate demise through 6 unwatchful bodyguards. Having seen the loss of his close friend and partner, Charleston Charlie flew in and did battle with Frankie’s whose loyal members dived in the way of bullets at every opportunity – but alas, she eventually died and hit the morgue almost an hour after Beckman himself had been brought in. Frankie was a well respected, but young woman who took the reigns of Las Vegas after the death of Carlini. Initially, she led well, but after beginning a war against New York in retaliation for earlier rogue attacks she left the country unexpected to spend time with her mother. This led to the ultimate destruction of her family and her losing face in the process. All the same, she will be sorely missed by the west community. Beckman was a man who rose to fame quickly in New York, and his bold policy making and leadership will also be missed. It’s too early to say how both these cities intend to rebuild, though it is like Dominick DeSantis will take the figurehead role in New York. '''DETRIOT HAS NEW FAMILY ' By MrsBallou It was a lovely summer day when Mr. Charleston Charlie came to the street and gained the attention of passing crowds. Once the crowd had grown satisfactorily, assistants to Mr. Charleston Charlie placed a platform of sorts out for him to stand upon. Rising up above the crowd, he put his hand up to gain the attention of the citizens. When quiet slowly floated over the area, he began with his speech, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I come to you today to announce my control over the fine city of Detroit and the intentions of my family. Most of you will be wondering who I am, and what my background is. I hail from a bloodline much associated with New York City, and this city is the inspiration and heartbeat of me. However, my ambitions have started to grow as the days go pass, and I have decided to purchase a warehouse in the fine city of Detroit. The Black Bottom Crew aims to be a friendly and welcoming set of people with the intention on restoring Detroit to the greatness it was once known for. From a wasteland to a diverse and vibrant city, which attracts businessmen and women from all over the country is therefore what we are aiming to achieve. First and foremost, Detroit is a city made by the people for the people and this being said, people will be welcome to people of all rank and age, regardless of their affiliations to a particular family. Random shooting and random mugging will NOT be tolerated in Detroit, I want people to feel safe under my rule and deadly force WILL be taken against people who break these rules without permission or an extremely good reason. Despite Detroit being a city for the people, for the time being anyone wishing to set up in Detroit will not be allowed, not following this rule, will result in immediate action being taken, and your life will no longer be your own.” With this new hope for the city of Detroit, it is hoped that this will be a beginning of cities being run in a businesslike manner. Once cities such as Detroit are back in the safety zone so to speak, people will be able to travel without concern for their lives. 'LAS VEGAS BUSINESS NEW MANAGEMENT ' By Daizee A number of days before the most recent attack on Las Vegas, a gentleman by the name of Hunt stepped forward to express his plans and expectations for sin city as he opened his newest venture. The lovely casino was wonderfully designed and one of the most modern in appearance. Mr. Warwick Hunt came forward to explain the following to all those who would listen before cutting the ribbon to open his new establishment, "My fellow friends and countrymen, it was not more than a week ago that this beautiful casino I now own was a run-down, dilapidated slum. Through my connections with important people and their financial resources, I have restored it to a thing of beauty. It is only the first step I will take to rebuild the city of Las Vegas. The city is currently in a state of post-Apocalyptic ruin. That is what will happen when it is left in the hands of those bent on destruction. The buildings are in need of repair. I will do this for you, my people. The Las Vegas residents have lost their way, fending only for themselves and their own personal interests. I will take them into my family and they will start to relearn all the things they have forgotten - things like putting the family before yourself, loyalty, familial bond, and brotherhood. We will work together, as a family, to create something great and something strong. It will be something that every member will be proud to claim affiliation with. It is for YOU, those who will join my family and work together to rebuild this city, that I am doing this for. With that in mind, I am nicknaming the Hunt crime family "We The People", because it is not a family about one man. It is a family about a group of people, all who work together for the common goals of the family. We have seen enough lately of selfish individuals working for themselves, with no loyalty, and no care of how their actions reflect on their family. Let me state this one thing as a priority goal of my family: Rogues will be shown no mercy! Rogues are the underlying cause of disharmony. They are the epitome of selfishness. They put their entire families at danger in order to pursue their own selfish goals. My family will be different. The goals will be the goals that benefit the entire family. Not those that benefit me. Not those that benefit any one individual. Only goals that make us as a family stronger! That is what a true family is about - working together, growing together, and becoming strong and proud together. WE THE PEOPLE, with our headquarters here in this beautiful casino that I've rebuilt from the ruins of the previous leadership, are opening our doors. I will be accepting those who are interested in this type of family. I will only accept those who are willing to put the family before themselves. If this sounds like you, perhaps we can begin a working relationship. If you are someone whose actions will reflect poorly on your family, keep walking. I will say this again - rogues who wish to destroy everything the collective leaders have worked for are finished. They and those who support them will not find shelter with me, and will not be tolerated in their selfish behavior as long as I draw a living breath. Our cities are beginning to come to life again, with strong, intelligent leaders in most cities. I will not allow this to be destroyed again by those who feed off destruction and murder based on personal feeling rather than family agendas. 'WE THE PEOPLE WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!'“ 'ANGER AND OUTRAGE DISPLAYED ' By Daizee Early in the morning a note was left concerning a speech that was planned for lunchtime that very day. With paper in hand this reporter headed to the location at the appointed time. It appeared that others had been notified about in a similar manner. The press had been allowed a closer location to the speaker. As the sun moved directly overhead, a gentleman stepped out and peered around the crowd. Once the crowd drew quiet, the man began his speech. As he looked about, he greeted everyone and started, "Not a day goes by that one of my friends or family doesn’t end up in the undertaker or hospitalized for an extended period of time. Granted in this world of ours such things happen, but what I have noticed is that some changes have come about and make me question the motives of those striking. Now, when I mention changes, I mean that some of those making attacks seem to have no connection to any vengeance or battle. Then, there are those who stand back and urge people on without even one iota of assistance either physically, financially, or with armaments. This type of assistance is frustrating and useless. Some pitch a chance for peace. This is all well and fine. Many would truly appreciate this type of atmosphere within the country. Talks have been done and agreements struck only to have another killing within the hour of the agreement. Although this is unthinkable, the most recent events are absolutely disgraceful. Shooters standing by homes wait for certain individuals to awaken for the day waste no time and kill they prey before the victim has even gotten up for the day. Now, if people are no better than this, then there is no need for organized families for we have lowered ourselves to the level of animals. It is time to stand up to this and insist that the dignity, responsibility and justice be returned to our world. A commission should be considered to bring an end to such behaviors in various areas of the country and make the leader of such ones responsible for their members’ behavior. Now with that said, I expect that others will have their opinion, so please come forward and speak your mind.” Once he had finished his speech, the man stepped down and waited for rebuttal. There were many who agreed with his point of view, but there were a few who truly apposed his words and tried to incite him to violence. Fortunately, things did not come to blows and the words were heard by the public. 'CURRENT CITY CONDITIONS AND WARNINGS ' By Daizee-Mae As of this printing, the following information has been obtained concerning the conditions in various cities around the nation. Wisdom can be sought in heeding these words of warning. The cities that are not listed have failed to contact the Gazette, so a word of caution to those making their traveling or business plans. New York - Due to extreme violence and revenge action, the entire city has been placed in a Lockdown state. For those unaware of what this means, let me enlighten you. Unless, one is part of the family or has gained special permission, no one will remain alive once arriving in the city. This state will remain until the leaders deem it fit to reopen the city. Dallas - With two families sharing the city, it appears to be a friendly, inviting atmosphere. Random violence is not appreciated, but mutual training exercises (mugging pacts) are acceptable. Anyone wishing to develop a following in the city limits is asked to consult the current family heads. Miami - At last check, this city was open to travelers and business people alike. The reigning family welcomes business as long as it is within specifications. The Gazette has been informed that anything unbecoming to the city be it actions or business will be dealt with accordingly. Atlanta - Currently, the city is open to business and traveling. There will be no random violence permitted and any young individual causing such disturbances will be dealt with accordingly. Likewise for those wishing to begin collecting people and strike out with a new group there is a zero tolerance 'THE WORLD’S GREATEST GIVER ' By Daizee Mr. J.D. Rockefeller, who had been the greatest "getter" of money in the country during the years he was exploiting its oil resources, became, after his retirement from business, the world's greatest giver. He gave even more than Andrew Carnegie, whose philanthropies amounted to $350,000,000. Not until Mr. Rockefeller's death were complete and accurate figures on his benefactions made public. Then it was disclosed that in the period between 1855 and 1934 he had made gifts to various charitable and educational organizations totaling $530,853,632. Of this sum, $182,851,480 went to the Rockefeller Foundation, $129,209,167 to the General Education Board, $73,985,313 to the Laura Spelman Rockefeller Memorial in New York City and $59,931,891 to the Rockefeller Institute for Medical Research. These were the largest items on his list of philanthropies. There were other sizable gifts, however, including $34,708,375 to the University of Chicago and large gifts to Protestant churches, the Y. M. C. A, Y. W. C. A., the Anti-Saloon League and the Republican National Committee. The amount of money that Mr. Rockefeller induced others to give cannot be estimated. It was his custom, however, to make many of his gifts contingent upon the ability of sponsors of an institution to raise an equal amount through their own efforts. Mr. Rockefeller also distributed a large part of his fortune among members of his family. Whereas the elder Rockefeller owned less than 1 per cent of the stock of any of the Standard Oil companies in 1923, John D. Rockefeller Jr., it was testified before the Senate committee, owned Standard Oil stock with a market value of $410,674,399, paying an annual dividend of $11,946,622. The life story of the man who started with nothing and accumulated so much and who gave away so much is the outstanding example of the romance of American business, the most dramatic illustration of the opportunity for amassing wealth which was a part of the era of rugged individualism. How his heredity and environment, his home life and his early training fitted him to seize opportunity when it came to him; how it came; how he developed it in the foundation of the first and most powerful of American trusts, and how he devoted his declining years to "scientific giving" on a scale as large as his business enterprises make one of the most fascinating stories in American life. Favorable heredity was an important factor in Mr. Rockefeller's success. It is a commonly accepted scientific belief that only the hardiest, strongest spirits have the courage to leave their homes and emigrate to a new country in its early days, and that the descendants of such pioneers are best fitted to survive in an era of ruthless competition. _________________________________ 'WITHIN 100 MILES OF GOALS ' By MrsBallou Amelia Earhart, the world's best known aviatrix, and her navigator, Fred Noonan, were believed forced down at sea today in their $80,000 "flying laboratory" somewhere near tiny Howland Island on a daring attempt to span the South Pacific. Apparently headwinds had exhausted their gasoline within 100 miles of the end of a projected 2,556-mile flight from Lae, New Guinea. The alarming silence of the plane's radio spurred into search the Coast Guard cutter Itasca from Howland Island when Miss Earhart's estimated gasoline deadline of 8 P.M. E.D.T. passed without word. A message from the globe-girdling plane, the time of which was translated at Washington by Coast Guard headquarters as 3:20 P.M. E.D.T. said she had only a half hour's gasoline and had not sighted land. A later incomplete message was reported at 4:43 P.M. E.D.T. Earlier at 2:46 P.M. E.D.T. the plane was approximately 100 miles from the island. The cutter Itasca set out at 8:30 P.M. E.D.T. to hunt the missing plane. Coast guardsmen here expressed the belief that aviation's "first lady" and her companion had overshot the minute island and come down somewhere in the vast mid-Pacific region far removed from regular shipping lanes. The cutter prepared to search the little known area northwest of Howland Island. Bound around the world on an equatorial trail of more than 27,000 miles, Miss Earhart had flown since May 21 from Oakland, Calif., in relatively leisurely stages. Arriving at Lae, New Guinea, June 28 she awaited favorable weather for the attempt to negotiate the unflown miles to Howland Island, the dot of land that represents the United States' frontier in the South Pacific and is regarded as a potential stepping stone on an air line between the Pacific Coast and the Antipodes. She left Lae at 10 A.M. local time July 2, which was 8 P.M. yesterday, Eastern daylight time, expecting to complete the flight in eighteen or twenty hours. The navy tug Ontario stood by half-way between New Guinea and Howland Island, but was not heard from. The Itasca, waiting to receive Miss Earhart at the island received only the barest reports of her progress until the message came that her fuel was about gone. The next nearest land to Howland is Jarvis Island, a similar mid-Pacific dot forty miles north. Aside form these virtual sandbars there is nothing but water for hundreds of miles. Howland Island is many hours behind Eastern time, and daylight still existed there with a smooth sea and good visibility prevailing. The Coast Guard reported receipt of the following message from the Itasca: "Earhart contact at 3:30 P.M. E.D.T.; reported half hour fuel and no landfall. Position doubtful. "Contact 2:46 P.M. E.D.T.; reported approximately 100 miles from Itasca, but no relative bearing. Sea is smooth, visibility perfect, ceiling unlimited. Understand she will float for limited time." Coast Guard officers consulted the army commanders in Honolulu concerning the possibility of sending land or sea planes from Honolulu, but officials said this was unlikely. Officers aboard the cutter reported they estimated 8 P.M. E.D.T. was the latest the plane could stay aloft an that if it had not arrived by then search would be started in the northwest quadrant from Howland Island "as the most probable area." Headquarters officials said they could not understand the discrepancy between Miss Earhart's report that she had only a half hour's fuel and the Itasca estimate that she could remain in the air until 7 P.M. They added, however, that the Itasca officers might have taken into account a reserve fuel supply aboard the plane. Information was sought concerning the sea, whether it was smooth enough to aid the fliers in keeping afloat until the Itasca could locate and rescue them or whether it was rough enough to endanger them immediately. The Itasca radioed Washington the sea was smooth with visibility perfect. '''A BRIEF GLIMPSE IN THE LIFE OF…. By Gazette Reporter Today, we are talking with Saberr. Before we start, I wish to thank him for his time and consideration in the matter. Where were you born? Well I was born in Miami and I have been here all my life it is a very beautiful city and there is a lot of things that has happened her How long have you been in this world of ours, which some refer to as the Mafia? Well I could say I have been in the mafia since birth my father and my grandfather where very high ranked people in the mafia in Miami so it is in my blood to be a Mafioso they had one rule "shoot first and ask questions later" I live by those words. What made you decide to join this world of ours? I love walking around and be able to afford everything I see and it makes you feel good knowing that people have your back it makes you feel you belong some where and every person wants to belong and be part of something What is your favorite way to make money? Why? I love to be mostly to be at the horse tracks I bet and meet new people but I also love to sell drugs I love the rush knowing that I have 20 kilos of cocaine on me but I also have a rule 0on dealing that is "never get high on your own supply" You have joined a particular family, why did you choose that family? The family I am with is very nice and they are friendly and they look out for their own I am not trying to disrespect other families but the family I am with it is very good to me and I like that you need to have love for the family you are with because if you love them you are willing to kill or be killed to protect them I like loyalty in a family it is the most important thing in the world. In the next five years, where do you see yourself? I can be a major figure in my family because I don’t want to leave them because I believe that they have to potential to be great and I hope one day I can be part of the high ranked so I can help them to my best ability to make them one of them most respectful family in Miami If you could tell the people of our world anything, what would it be? I would tell people is that you have to respectful and listen to others that have been here longer but you can listen but it does not mean you have to follow but remember you are responsible for you r actions so I you are headed and you are going to have a short carrier be patient my golden rule is "Patience is a virtue" BUSINESS REVIEWS ' By Shawna When business or pleasure brings one to Atlanta, an excellent place to stay either for short or long periods of time is undoubtedly Cosca Trinacria Hotel . The grand building has twenty stories with the top containing a large outdoor pool on the roof. The lobby of the establishment is a mere taste of the elegance offered to all who chose to stay. The rooms whether they are simple or a lavish suite are all built for the comfort, relaxation, and entertainment of the patrons. All of the rooms have either a small patio or a balcony. From the balconies, the views are spectacular, especially during the sunrise or sunset. When hunger or thirst takes hold, some of the finest food is available in the dining room or through room service. A lounge is provided in addition to the dining room so guests may have their beverages and perhaps take in a show or enjoy an evening of dancing. ****** Another hot spot in Atlanta is the House of Beer and Cheese. The building is shaped and painted similar to that of a piece of cheese. Much of the building is done in large plate glass. Once inside, the first thing that is noticed is the odd pictures on the wall. After one gets past the eccentricities, one is able to find an incredible selection of cheese from all over the world. In addition to the cheese, the owner also provides the best beer and ales. A small piece of information gathered by the Gazette is that the owner had been inundated with requests for wines and has decided to start stocking the finest in wines, especially those that suit a cheese tasting. ****** One of the newest places in Atlanta is the Fountain Bar. It is one of the most unique structures made in the states. The entire bar has been built around a massive silver waterfall, which stands well over ten feet. The patrons are encouraged to toss in coins and make a wish. Even the tables and chairs have been placed around this indoor phenomenon. After visiting, this reporter must say that the effect is relaxing and mesmerizing. As for the services, it is second to none, so when the heat gets too much, find your way to the Fountain Bar. '''BUMBLING CROOKS AND CRIMES ' By Daizee Mae BEST JOB EVER LONDON - Found: drinking companions to join elderly gentleman for a friendly beer at his local pub. Mike Hammond was bombarded with offers after advertising in his village post office for someone to accompany his 88-year-old father Jack on visits to a southern England pub from a nursing home. He offered the lucky winner 7 pounds ($14) an hour plus expenses and, after sifting through the applicants, decided on a job-share. Drinking duties are to be divided between a retired doctor and a former military man. “Dad’s now going to be going down to the pub several times a week — three with his new friends and twice with me,” Mike Hammond told The Times on Thursday. “I want to give him some of his old life back.” POOL STOLEN PATERSON, New Jersey - Daisy Valdivia is annoyed that someone stole her backyard pool — and baffled at how they did it without leaving behind a splash, drip or trace of the 1,000 gallons of water it contained. Valdivia awoke to find her family’s hip-high, inflatable, 10-foot diameter swimming pool gone from her back yard Wednesday. Valdivia told The Record of Bergen County the theft must have occurred between 1 a.m., when her husband went to bed, and 5 a.m., when she awoke. She’s amazed someone could steal the pool that quickly and just wanted to know “what the heck they did with the water,” she said. Valdivia told The Herald News of Passaic County that she was surprised the thieves chose the pool to steal. “We have two grills, chairs, umbrellas, they’re much easier to take,” she told the paper” FREE CAR WASH SUNNY ISLES BEACH, Fla. - A South Florida man is accused of impersonating a police officer in order to get a free car wash. Investigators said Arthur Wollman, 61, walked into a Chevron station in Sunny Isles Beach on July 3 with a gun in his waistband and flashed a badge. Wollman claimed to be the city's police chief and threatened to have the clerk fired, police said. When officers arrived, Wollman allegedly told the officers he was the commander of the state terrorism task force. Police said they found several badges inside Wollman's car. Wollman was arrested and charged with falsely impersonating a police officer. 'JOKE CORNER ' By MrsBallou LAWYER OF THE YEAR This really is the best lawyer story of the year, decade and probably the century. A Charlotte, NC, lawyer purchased a box of very rare and expensive cigars, then insured them against fire among other things. Within a month having smoked his entire stockpile of these great cigars and without yet having made even his first premium payment on the policy, the lawyer filed claim against the insurance company. In his claim, the lawyer stated the cigars were lost "in a series of small fires." The insurance company refused to pay, citing the obvious reason: That the man had consumed the cigars in the normal fashion. The lawyer sued...and won! In delivering the ruling the judge agreed with the insurance company that the claim was frivolous. The Judge stated nevertheless, that the lawyer held a policy from the company in which it had warranted that the cigars were insurable and also guaranteed that it would insure them against fire, without defining what is considered to be unacceptable fire, and was obligated to pay the claim. Rather than endure lengthy and costly appeal process, the insurance company accepted the ruling and paid $15,000 to the lawyer for his loss of the rare cigars lost in the "fires." NOW FOR THE BEST PART... After the lawyer cashed the check, the Insurance company had him arrested on 24 counts of ARSON!!!! With his own insurance claim and testimony from the previous case being used against him, the lawyer was convicted of intentionally burning his insured property and was sentenced to 24 months in jail and a $24,000 fine. ONLY IN AMERICA!!! NO WONDER THE REST OF THE WORLD THINKS WE'RE NUTS BEDSIDE MANNER Susie's husband had been slipping in and out of a coma for several months. Things looked grim, but she was by his bedside every single day. One day as he slipped back into consciousness, he motioned for her to come close to him. She pulled the chair close to the bed and leaned her ear close to be able to hear him. "You know" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears, "you have been with me through all the bad times. When I got fired, you stuck right beside me. When my business went under, there you were. When we lost the house, you were there. When I got shot, you stuck with me. When my health started failing, you were still by my side. "And you know what?" "What, dear?" she asked gently, smiling to herself. "I think you're bad luck." R.I.P. When I was a young minister, a funeral director asked me to hold a grave side service for a homeless man with no family or friends. The funeral was to be at a cemetery way out in the country. This was a new cemetery and this man was the first to be laid to rest there. I was not familiar with the area and became lost. Being a typical man, of course, I did not ask for directions. I finally found the cemetery about an hour late. The back hoe was there and the crew was eating their lunch. The hearse was nowhere to be seen. I apologized to the workers for being late. As I looked into the open grave, I saw the vault lid already in place. I told the workers I would not keep them long, but that this was the proper thing to do. The workers, still eating their lunch, gathered around the opening. I was young and enthusiastic and poured out my heart and soul as I preached. The workers joined in with, "Praise the Lord," "Amen," and "Glory!" I got so into the service that I preached and preached and preached, from Genesis to The Revelation. When the service was over, I said a prayer and walked to my car. As I opened the door, I heard one of the workers say, "I never saw anything like that before and I've been putting in septic systems for twenty years." '“ASK UNCLE SMITTY" ' By: Smitty aka Uncle Smitty Dear Uncle Smitty, Why is it so hard for a guy to try and get a start in a life of crime? Signed, Hard Luck Dear Hard Luck, Are you kidding me? There's nothing hard about getting started in a life of crime, it's the keeping on that is a real challenge. You can start in a life of crime by just snatching a few purses, to keep your life you need wits, charm and my personal favorite attribute swagger. If you find it so stinking hard to snatch a few purses and maybe rob a corner store then perhaps the life isn't for you. I'm always looking for someone to clean my pool and water my plants. Feel free to send your application for those jobs to the same address at which you sent this pathetic excuse for a letter. Dear Uncle Smitty, I'm falling in love with my boss. He is a prominent figure in the community and I'm afraid he will not be as willing to such an unholy union as I. What should I do? Signed, Gangster Love Dear Gangster Love, Wow! Just my second week and I'm already getting to the nitty gritty on the street. You my friend have yourself a serious problem. This could be a forbidden love that could cost you more than your chastity. The first thing I need to know is whether or not your boss has shown any feelings towards you. I don't mean a slap on the rear followed by a hardy "Good Game". I mean serious romantic moves made towards you. If so then I believe it is safe to play ball, excuse the pun. If not then chances are your fighting a losing battle. We cannot choose who we fall in love with. If it is a person as you describe though and it's not mutual then I must suggest drowning your loneliness in a bottle of scotch for a few weeks. If your boss approaches you about your drinking then sneak a kiss in to feel it out. You can use your drunkenness as an excuse! If the situation doesn't work out to your liking then it may be time to move of somewhere away from your temptation. I hear Japan is nice this time of year. Hope I helped. 'HORSE AUCTION REVIEW ' By Daizee Mae '''$1,000 - $100,000 Cool Bully owned by Lucian asking price $98,600 Doubtful Devil owned by Relentless asking price $90,000 Suicidal Mouse owned by TheShredder asking price $55,000 Chocolate Lad owned by Lucian asking price $89,000 Gloomy Hippo owned by RHM asking price $98,000 Psycho Cop owned by Monet asking price $60,000 Frosty Cheese owned by TheShredder asking price $26,000 Ancient Liquid owned by Lucian asking price $95,000 Communist Priest owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $28,000 Cinnamon Republican owned by Lucian asking price $94,000 Special Boy owned by Wenmer asking price $45,000 Swift Sue owned by STEVE_MARTORANO asking price $45,000 Scrawny Problem owned by Lucian asking price $96,000 Metallic Chick owned by Carlitos_Way asking price $35,000 Dusty Queen owned by Madness asking price $40,000 Nuclear Revolver owned by Lucian asking price $98,500 Castaway Engine owned by Lucian asking price $98,400 Castaway Magic owned by Relentless asking price $70,000 Dirty Castaway owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $27,298 Big Mouse owned by Nate_Hatred asking price $100,000 $101,000 - $500,000 Old School Bastard owned by MoeDal1tz asking price $125,000 Sloppy Thug owned by Saberr asking price $150,000 Muddy Maniac owned by MoeDal1tz asking price $250,000 Futuristic Joe owned by JasonS asking price $200,000 Stormy Snake owned by TheShredder asking price $105,000 Modern Kidnapper owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $350,000 Chubby Rocket owned by RickTheWrench asking price $500,000 Chocolate Rooster owned by SonnyAndolini asking price $216,940 Gypsy Prince owned by MoeDal1tz asking price $360,000 Silent Dash owned by TheShredder asking price $150,000 Modern Dancer owned by Carlitos_Way asking price $200,000 Liquid Joe owned by Saberr asking price $300,000 Green Priest owned by Madness asking price $200,000 $501,000 - $1,000,000 Bitter Killer owned by SonnyAndolini asking price $516,528 Slippery Momma owned by RickTheWrench asking price $900,000 Sassy Bubble owned by Regg1e1 asking price $950,000 Clumsy Lad owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,000,000 Dead Boy owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $1,000,000 Bitter Thing owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $1,000,000 Insane Weasel owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,000,000 $1,001,000 and over Modern Lightning owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $2,000,000 Blonde Jerk owned by RickTheWrench asking price $2,500,000 Square Tomcat owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,400,000 Slippery Cop owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,500,000 Drunk Democrat owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $3,000,000 Please note that stock changes daily. For a complete list of horses available at the auction please visit the stables. 'HOROSCOPES ' By Shawna Aries March 21-April 19 Your emotional side is out in the open right now and that might cause some weird feelings to arise between you and a certain family member. Try your best not to let them go overboard! Taurus April 20-May 20 You need to deal with some serious emotions that are welling up now -- but it's nothing that you can't take care of pretty easily once you've made the decision to confront them. Get help if you need it! Gemini May 21-June 21 Your health should be your top priority today, so try to make decisions with that factor in mind. It may be that you need to forgo that sugary snack or that you decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Cancer June 22-July 22 You need to slow down and let your emotions sweep over you now -- the good and the bad. You should feel cleansed after they're done and should also be able to see the next few steps clearly. Leo July 23-August 22 You may find that people are going behind your back to get things done without your permission now. That may or may not bug you, but if you're extra-careful, you may be able to curtail it a bit. Virgo August 23-September 22 It's a great time for communication of all kinds -- from subtle body language to complex legal documents. You're in the right position to receive messages from all of the day's key players. Libra September 23-October 22 You're going through some interesting business right now that could change the way you see certain people in your life -- for the better, largely. It's a good time for you to absorb new information. Scorpio October 23 - November 21 You're like a magnet for smart, interesting people -- it helps that you're one yourself! Now is a great time to acquire new friends or love interests, so make sure you're interacting with a wide range of people! Sagittarius November 22-December 21 Your wildest dreams seem down-to-earth right now and with good reason -- they are much closer to reality than you would have thought! Now is a good time to make seemingly crazy stuff happen. Capricorn December 22-January 19 You're still feeling a bit upset over a recent power play -- but you can turn the tables quickly today, if you're paying attention! Make sure that you're not just playing the game for its own sake, though. Aquarius January 20-February 18 Your deepest emotions are running rampant now, which could cause a few uncomfortable -- but ultimately necessary -- scenes. Once now is past, you'll be glad it all happened the way it did. Pisces February 19-March 20 Unless you are certain things are going your way, you shouldn't say yes to any new engagements today. Your intuitions are pretty strong on a day like today and should help you sort it all out. 'WINNING LOTTERY NUMBERS ' The winning lottery numbers are: 1 8 15 30 34 46 This week there was a single winner $1,552,500. Congratulations. The Jackpot for next week already stands at $127,500 Don’t forget to go and pick you favorite numbers or give the random picks a try. 'CLASSIFIEDS/ANNOUNCEMENTS ' It is free to advertise here. Just mail Daizee-Mae with your advert, for it to be included in the next edition. Midget For sale The midget comes with a sleeping basket, leather and chain walking leads and an array of different costumes. The midget is a small brown haired grey eyed version of the species and is on the endangered list. I am looking for a good owner who will care for him and feed him allot of jelly as he used to be a midget jelly wrestler. The midget will answer to BBM and will start to hump your leg if he is not fed. He will also lick your face for attention. Please contact Palladino if you are instreated. He is currently stressed and can no longer look after this animal. Hice19 (talk) "THE Whiskey in Miami" Owner and bartender: DeweyCoxx $25.00 Cover Come by and have a barrell of laughs with us while enjoying your visit to Miami! Hice19 (talk) Alphonse's Reconstruction: Just purchased a new site and need a lot of work done in very little time? Perhaps you just need an old place renovated in order to get more customers through the door. Alphonses Reconstruction is the place for you.. We Promise to deliver top quality designs to help make your new Bar/Restaurant, Pawn Shop, Gun range or whatever it is you require look just how you want it to and for a very fair price. The Work will be done in an extremely timely fashion and will be placed with a garuntee that the design has not been used before, should the critics come round and say it has we will re-do it for free. Sound fair? So place your orders now and get your properties looking the best around. Hice19 (talk) Enjoy the races? Demand the best liquors and wines? Come join us at Ballou’s Stables in Dallas. Priding ourselves in providing a relaxed, fun atmosphere for those dedicated to the ponies, specialized beverages, and interesting encounters. The finest in catering is available for all occasions, contact the Ballous’ or stop by. Mention this ad and your first drink is on us. Hice19 (talk) 19:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Interested in just having a good time without having to dress for the night or how much mess you’re making? How about a walk into the past and enjoy a nice foamy beer? Visit Ballou’s Saloon for an evening in a real saloon with all the sights, smells, and activates of the old west. Hice19 (talk) 19:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chicago Bank and Trust Co. Currently offering depositors excellent insurance on their deposits. All depositors receive a special key to allow future generations to make use of the funds. To learn more about this business, contact Daizee Mae either at the Gazette or The Underground. Hice19 (talk) ......... **● Gazzara Enterprises ™ ●** ......... ☼ Gazzara Construcion Co.® ☼ Welcome to Gazzara Construcion Co. I can offer the best in quality building construction, at a fair price. I can build any building for any city. I have set plans ready in my blueprint room that some have set prices while others vary in size and style. Or you can give some design ideas and I will edit and build it to a quality standard. I have excellent experience in the building trade none have ever fallen and all have withstood many bloodlines in the past. ..........◄ Gazzara Loans & Investment Group Ltd ►.......... At the Gazzara Loans & Investment group you the family member can have a, any purpose loan for your benefit. With us you can have the help and knowledge needed to fund your own business. With our investment scheme, or invest in ourselves and have your self a weekly or monthly cash flow. We will be investing in many things from horses to other family businesses including art galleries, where you the investor will be able to gain a decent percentage. If you wish to make an investment mm me and I can organize an interview. {[ Or If you would like further information mm me here in Miami home of the *All Stars*]} ..................Gazzara Horse Trading Co.................. Welcome to all traders within these cities. I am here to allow you all to know of my business with our great horses. I am a trader with a constant need to buy and sell these great animals. If you have any interest in doing business mm me and give information with prices and if you would like a list mm for details. Head of Gazzara Horses ~Lucian Gazzara~ Hice19 (talk) 'The Mafia Gazette Recruiting ' In order to see a return of the community's favorite regular newspaper, The Mafia Gazette is on the hunt for freelance journalists to join the team. Any who wish to write for the community’s newspaper will be welcomed. The job entails writing articles for the Gazette to be published in the next available issue. Writers should be prepared to submit at least one article every week conforming to the guidelines below. 1. No stories/columns permitted that do not conform to the already established format of the stories. 2. No vulgarity or crass language 3. All stories/columns must be confirmed as factual as the research allows. Nothing is to be confirmed/denied unless there is solid proof. 4. The editor in chief reserves the right to alter/amend any articles for content/length and all stories/columns/letters should be submitted to the Editor the day before the day of publishing to ensure proper editing is allowed. Any submissions used will be paid for. Please mail the Editor for more information. All enquiries should be addressed to Daizee_Mae at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. 'Permanent Positions Available: ' Several positions are available for Current Affairs correspondents to write the daily news as it happens on our streets. Both long items and “News In Brief” items will be required, although writers may do either. Obituaries Writer: This position could be shared, as there must be an obits column in every issue. Classifieds Coordinator: This post will require the holder to speak to various owners of businesses to secure advertisements in the Gazette. Features Writer: Interviews with Bosses or pieces on particular establishments would come under the heading of Features. Agony Aunt/Uncle: To solve all the dilemmas of the everyday mobster. If you would like more information on any of these posts, or wish to apply for any, please send your applications to Daizee_Mae at the Gazette offices in Chicago. All positions carry an attractive salary and bonus scheme. Please note: All writers may use pen names if they choose to keep their identities secret when writing, as some controversial pieces may attract unwanted attention. No real identities will be issued by this office at any time should any wish to use pen names.